Ten Years Later
by TheDevilsDaughter2010
Summary: After middle school the safety patrol group grew apart. Some moved. Some went to different high schools. Some…never talked for ten years. Now Ingrid is a detective for the NYPD. She is invited to a tenyear reunion at X middle. Now she has to deal with the
1. Chapter 1

Ten years later¡¦¡¦.. 

Summary: After middle school the safety patrol group grew apart. Some moved. Some went to different high schools. Some¡¦never talked for ten years. Now Ingrid is a detective for the NYPD. She is invited to a ten-year reunion at X middle. Now she has to deal with the people of her past. But that¡¯s not all someone is after her¡¦..

Ingrid was staring out of the window of her apartment. In her hands was a blue invitation to a ten-year reunion at X middle.

_Should I go? I mean I haven¡¯t talked to any of them for 10 years. I wonder how we grew apart? Now I remember teenage hormones._

Ingrid turned from the window. She walked towards the desk in her living room. She grabbed a pen. Then she circled yes. She grabbed the envelope that she was supposed to mail her answer in and put the card in. Then she put it on the desk. She walked to the calendar hanging on the wall in the kitchen. She marked the day and the time. She sighed.

_I wonder how everyone is? I wonder if I wasn¡¯t the only one who lost contact with everyone. And what about Fillmore?_

She shook her head. Then she looked at herself in the mirror. After receiving the invitation it brought back memories. She grew taller and she got more curvy. And her hair was up to her mid-back. The only thing that hadn¡¯t changed was her beautiful emerald eyes. And she sure as hell toned up her skills on scaring the hell out of people. She sighed and took a short 5 minute shower. She got in her pajamas. She flopped down on her bed.

_I wonder¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦.._

And with that thought she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

FF To The Reunion

Ingrid got out of the limo that the school paid to pick her up at her hotel. She took a deep breath and let it out.

_Here we go. I hope it won¡¯t go all up into flames._

She gripped her black clutch purse tight and walked into the school. She walked to the field that everyone used to just talk or play at. She saw a lot of people. Some she knew and some she didn¡¯t know. She just walked around. Then she heard someone yell out her name.

¡°INGRID¡±

Ingrid turned and saw Joseph Anza and Karen Tehama. She smiled.

¡°Hey guys.¡± She said.

Karen hugged her. And Joseph did the same. Ingrid hugged them both back.

¡°Long time no see.¡± Karen said.

¡°No kidding it¡¯s been ten years.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Wow that long¡± Joseph asked.

Ingrid nodded her head.

¡°Are you guys together or something¡± Ingrid asked smirking.

The two blushed a bit.

¡°We are engaged.¡± Karen said.

¡°Congratulations¡± Ingrid said.

The two of them beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

¡°INGRID¡± Someone exclaimed. 

The three turned their heads to where the sound came from. Then they saw Vallejo with O¡¯Farrell walking behind him.

¡°Hey Vallejo.¡± Ingrid said.

Vallejo smiled at the near familiar scene.

¡°It¡¯s been a long time since we¡¯ve all been together like this¡¦¡¦.¡± Anza said taking a sip of his drink.

¡°Well not everyone¡¦¡±Karen said.

Ingrid just took a sip of her own drink. Karen was right. Not everyone was there. One person was missing. It was Ingrid¡¯s old partner Cornelius Fillmore.

¡°Well it looks like now the whole gang is back. FILLMORE¡± O¡¯Farrell yelled.

Ingrid tensed a bit. Last she knew Fillmore was dating Penny. The one who betrayed him. She didn¡¯t know what led him to date her but that wasn¡¯t her business. She saw the familiar bald head moving towards them. Then she saw Penny on his arm.

¡°Hey Fillmore long time no see.¡± Anza said.

¡°Yeah. Hi Ingrid.¡± Fillmore said looking at Ingrid a bit coldly.

Ingrid cleared her throat. ¡°Hello Fillmore.¡±

Everyone just looked at each other a bit uncomfortable. They still remembered what happened.

FLASHBACK

¡°HOW COULD YOU DATE HER¡± Ingrid exclaimed.

¡°Well she¡¯s better than you that¡¯s all I know.¡± Fillmore said.

The office grew quiet. Ingrid froze. Fillmore just glared at Ingrid. Tears came to Ingrid¡¯s eyes. She cleared her throat.

¡°Vallejo¡± She called to the Junior Commissioner who was at his office doorway.

¡°Yeah¡± He answered.

¡°I quit.¡± She quietly said.

¡°What¡± He questioned not believing his ears.

¡°I quit.¡± Ingrid said louder.

She took off her belt and badge then she slammed it on her desk. She grabbed her things and walked towards the door.

¡°W-what? What about your things¡± Vallejo asked.

Ingrid stopped at the door. She looked over at the desk. All her things brought her too much memories. ¡°Burn them.¡± With that she opened the door and slammed it shut. Never to see any of them again¡¦¡¦.

End Flashback

¡°I have to go¡¦I¡¯ll see you guys later.¡± She said to the others.

They all said bye. Then Ingrid threw away her cup and started to walk around. She walked around the old neighborhood she used to live in. She sighed. She quickly left just being there mad her depressed.

Why should I care¡¦¡¦I haven¡¯t seen him in 10 years. I should have gotten over him already¡¦¡¦

She sighed. She came across a park where she used to come to think or just look at the sky. She took off her high heels and walked to the swing set. She sat down on a swing. She used her legs to push herself back and forth. Ingrid looked up at the sky. Then she started to sing.

I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light Now I'm bound by the life you left behind Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me

¡°Still love to sing I see.¡± Someone said.

Ingrid looked at the person. It was Karen.

¡°What are you doing here? What about Anza¡± She asked.

¡°The others were the ones to told me to go. I got the short stick.¡± She said.

Ingrid raised her eyebrow.

¡°Look we have all changed so we didn¡¯t know how you took to the past now. But are you okay¡± Karen asked.

¡°Yeah. Why wouldn¡¯t I be¡± Ingrid asked.

¡°Well you after seeing Fillmore after all these years and after that day¡¦.¡± Karen trailed off.

¡°I¡¯m fine. It doesn¡¯t bother me. It¡¯s not my business on what he does or not.¡± Ingrid said.

Karen looked at her as if not believing her words.

¡°I¡¯m fine. I¡¯ve been well for 10 years haven¡¯t I¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Yeah.¡± Karen said.

¡°See there you go. I¡¯m fine. Now go back to your fiancee.¡± Ingrid said.

Karen smiled. ¡°Here is my phone number. On the bottom it¡¯s the others.¡±

Ingrid took the paper that Karen had just fished out of her bag. ¡°Thanks.¡±

They smiled to each other.

¡°I¡¯ll see you later.¡± Karen said.

¡°Bye.¡± Ingrid said quietly.

Karen left. Ingrid looked up to the sky and stood up. She put her heels back on. Then she walked back to her hotel. Oblivious to the eyes that were watching her every moves for the past 3 years¡¦¡¦¡¦

TO BE CONTINUED¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦.


	3. Chapter 3

Ingrid arrived back the hotel and got into the elevator. She pressed a button to get to her room. She just stared at the counter. She sighed.

Why! Why is it bothering me!

Ingrid shook her head. Then the doors opened. She walked out and walked towards to her room. She grabbed her clutch purse and fished in for the card key. She found it. She took it out and slid in the thingy (I don¡¯t know what else to call it TT) She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. She felt a cool breeze.

Something¡¯s wrong¡¦¡¦someone is here.

Ingrid quietly got the gun from it¡¯s holster that was strap to her thigh. She clicked off the safety. She put her purse on the table next to the door. She quietly turned on the lights. She cautiously walked to the living room. She saw nothing. She walked to the room next. She opened the door. Then someone jumped her. Ingrid pulled the trigger. There was a scream of pain. Ingrid rolled over and somersaulted and landed on her knees and aimed her gun at the figure.

¡°Who are you? What the hell do you want¡± She demanded.

¡°W-what makes you think I¡¯ll tell you¡¦.¡± The man said,

¡°Who the hell are you working for¡± She hissed.

¡°Fuck you.¡± He said.

Then the door opened.

¡°POLICE¡± A man shouted.

¡°In here. Officer.¡± Ingrid said still glaring the man down.

¡°Ingrid¡± Someone said.

Ingrid glanced to the side and saw Fillmore along with Anza.

Shit. What the hell is he doing here?

¡°You okay Ingrid¡± Anza asked as he handcuffed the man.

¡°Yeah.¡± She said.

¡°What the hell are you doing with a gun¡± Fillmore hissed.

¡°Hn. I¡¯m part of the NYPD. I¡¯m a detective.¡± She said glaring at him.

¡°Come on Ingrid we are going to need your statement.¡± Anza said as he handed Fillmore the man.

¡°Fine. Just get those bastards away from me.¡± Ingrid said as she turned her back at Fillmore and walked into the room to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ingrid changed into denim jeans and a black shirt.

¡°You still love black don¡¯t you¡± Anza chuckled.

¡°But of course.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Let¡¯s go. Fillmore went ahead. He didn¡¯t really like the comment you gave him.¡± Anza said.

¡°Good.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°I didn¡¯t know you were NYPD¡¦.¡± Anza said.

¡°Yeah. I didn¡¯t know you were a policeman.¡± She said.

¡°Have been for the past 5 years.¡± He said.

¡°What about the others¡± Ingrid asked.

¡°Oh. Karen and O¡¯Farrell is on the forensics team.¡± Anza said.

¡°And let me guess Vallejo is the captain¡± Ingrid asked with a smirk on her face.

¡°What else¡± Anza answered.

Ingrid smiled.

¡°So detective of NYPD¡¦..Detective Third. That has a nice ring to it.¡± Anza said.

¡°Oh shut up.¡± Ingrid said as she whacked his arm.

Anza let out a laugh. Ingrid rolled her eyes at him. She leaned back. She looked out of the window. She was just staring at the familiar sites from when she was in middle school. She sighed.

¡°We all miss the old days.¡± Anza said.

¡°Yeah. We were so carefree and so much like a team.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Hmmm.¡± Anza said. ¡°But at least we are all in the same profession.¡±

¡°Yeah.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Now I remember.¡± Anza said.

¡°Remember what¡± Ingrid asked.

¡°I just remembered reading your name on the list of the upcoming celebration.¡± He said.

¡°Oh that one.¡± she said.

¡°Yeah. So are you going¡± He asked.

¡°I don¡¯t I mean HE¡¯S going to be there.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Come one just avoid him. You can hang with Karen and me. And maybe you can find a new person.¡± Anza said.

¡°Okay¡¦¡± Ingrid said.

Anza smiled. The two neared a building. Anza turned and parked in a stall in a parking lot in front of the building. Ingrid and Anza got out and walked up the stairs and into the building. There were a lot of men walking around.

¡°Hey Anza! Who¡¯s the babe¡± Someone called.

Ingrid clenched her hands into fists.

¡°I don¡¯t think you should call her that. She¡¯s just an old friend. She was Fillmore¡¯s old partner.¡± Anza said.

Everyone fell quiet and stared at Ingrid.

¡°Why is everyone staring at me¡± Ingrid asked under her breath.

¡°There are some stories about you here. All your accomplishments and stuff.¡± Anza whispered back.

Ingrid unclenched her fists and just followed Anza into the interview room. When she entered she saw the others in there.

¡°I didn¡¯t know you were a Detective.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°Slipped my mind¡± Ingrid said shrugging.

¡°Slipped your mind¡± Vallejo exclaimed.

¡°Look I would have told you but due to certain circumstances I left early.¡± She said.

Ingrid glared at Fillmore. And Fillmore glared back.

¡°Okay. You can have your glare fest later. What most of us want to know is what you did to make someone so mad.¡± Karen said.

Ingrid looked at Karen. ¡°Karen I¡¯m a detective. Who wouldn¡¯t want to go after me.¡±

¡°Not to mention the best the NYPD has¡± O¡¯Farrell exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him. They saw the magazine in his hands.

¡°So I¡¯m good at my job. It doesn¡¯t matter.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Someone is trying to take you¡¯re life. That is a huge deal.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°Hey I am not going to go over all my files Vallejo. You don¡¯t even know how many people I busted. It far surpasses whatever Fillmore got you.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Seems like you are dedicated to your job.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°I have little to be dedicated to now days.¡± She said crossing her arms across her chest.

They all looked at her.

¡°Dating¡± Karen asked.

¡°Waste of valuable time.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Hanging with friends.¡± Anza said.

¡°I scare them all away.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Jesus Third.¡± Vallejo said.

Ingrid just leaned on the wall with the one way mirror. Then the mirror cracked. Ingrid crouched down and covered her head as did the others. Then there was a sharp pain in Ingrid¡¯s side. Ingrid yelped in pain. She fell to her other side while clutching the wound. Anza crawled to Ingrid. He dragged her under the desk.

¡°Fuck it.¡± Ingrid grunted out.

¡°Fillmore! Watch her¡± Anza shouted.

Fillmore crawled to Ingrid. He ripped his sleeve from his shirt and moved Ingrid¡¯s hand from the wound. He put the cloth on the wound and applied pressure on it. Anza got out his gun and walked to the window and started shooting. Then the shooting stopped.

¡°They¡¯re gone.¡± Anza said.

¡°We have to get Ingrid to a hospital. The bullet is still in there.¡± Fillmore said as he carried Ingrid out from under the table.

¡°Yeah. Fillmore can you take her? We will catch up later.¡± Karen asked.

¡°Yeah sure.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°I¡¯m fine.¡± Ingrid grunted out.

¡°No you are not.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Why¡¦.should you¡¦.care¡± Ingrid grunted out.

Fillmore stayed quiet left everyone behind and carried Ingrid to his car. He unlocked the car and put Ingrid on the Passenger seat. He walked to the driver¡¯s side and opened the door and put the car on drive and drove. Ingrid pushed the cloth to the wound as hard as she could.

¡°How could you not know someone stalking you or even trying to kill you¡± Fillmore said quietly hoping Ingrid didn¡¯t hear but she did.

¡°Apparently they are really good and they have been watching me for a long time to figure me out.¡± Ingrid snapped.

¡°Next time be careful.¡± Fillmore snapped back.

¡°Why should I? For you care I could die and you would just go on having a happy life with Penny and your kids.¡± Ingrid hissed.

Fillmore stiffened at that statement. ¡°We are not married.¡± He whispered.

¡°Yeah right when I left you guys were so lovey dovey.¡± Ingrid hissed.

¡°We don¡¯t have any kids and we are not married.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Yeah right. I believe you.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°We are not like that.¡± He said.

¡°I said I believe you.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Not that it¡¯s any of your business we broke it off after you left.¡± Fillmore said.

Ingrid just fell silent. She didn¡¯t know what to say. Half of her was happy. But the other half didn¡¯t believe him.

What about at the reunion¡¦.she was hanging all over him¡¦

¡°If you are thinking at the reunion then she saw me and started flirting with me clinging onto my arm.¡± He whispered.

Ingrid didn¡¯t say anything. She wanted to believe him but she just couldn¡¯t not without proof.

Hah! I¡¯m so wrapped in my work I¡¯m even thinking of it when I¡¯m not on duty,

Fillmore stopped at the hospital. He ran and called for help. Then Ingrid was taken to surgery to take the bullet out. Fillmore sat down in the waiting room. The others came.

¡°Is she out yet¡± Karen asked.

¡°No. She¡¯s still in surgery.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Oh.¡± Karen said.

Everyone sat around. They were either pacing thinking or comforting each other. Fillmore looked to where Tehama and Anza was. Anza was hugging Tehama and telling her that everything was going to be all right. Fillmore looked away. It reminded him about the time where he and Ingrid used to date. The two would just have fun doing anything together. Even if they weren¡¯t doing anything.

¡°You are worried aren¡¯t you¡± Vallejo asked.

¡°Yeah.¡± Fillmore admitted.

¡°What happened ten years ago¡± Vallejo asked.

¡°I don¡¯t know. I was at a party then I was in a bed. Next I wake up feeling so alive.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Well that¡¯s bad.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°Yeah. Me and Penny was a secret until Ingrid found out. Then that¡¯s when I realized what I was feeling was all in my mind. None of it was real. Not like when I¡¯m with her.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°You should tell her how you feel.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°No. You see what she is going through plus she hates me. She doesn¡¯t even believe me when I said that Penny and I weren¡¯t married.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Okay. But you should tell her¡¦¡±Vallejo got up and went to go talk to O¡¯Farrell.

Then a nurse came.

¡°Are you all here for Ingrid Third¡± She asked.

¡°Yes.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°She should wake up soon. You can see her now.¡± the nurse said.

TO BE CONTINUED¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦¡¦.. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ingrid¡¯s eyes fluttered open. She heard voices. They were distorted. She looked around. Her vision blurry at first then becoming clear. She saw the group. She sat up. There was a sharp pain in her side. She took in a sharp breath.

¡°Easy. It¡¯s going to hurt for a while.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°Hmmm. I think I know that.¡± Ingrid said getting comfortable.

¡°How do you feel¡± Karen asked.

¡°Well besides the wound in my side I¡¯m just peachy.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Glad to hear it. Now we are going to start on the case. Fillmore is going to stay here to guard you.¡± Vallejo said.

¡°What? Vallejo I¡¯m fine. I don¡¯t need to have you guys to find those people for me.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Well then let us just say that it is for the murder of the person who tried to kill you in your room.¡± Anza said.

Ingrid stared at them. Then she leaned on the pillows more. She crossed her arms and glared at the foot of the bed.

¡°Now you be a good girl and get well.¡± Vallejo said.

Ingrid glared at Vallejo. Vallejo just smiled. The others said their good nights to Ingrid and Fillmore.

Great. Just great. I have to get stuck with someone I haven¡¯t talked to in years. Not to mention someone who cheated on me!

Ingrid silently screamed in her mind. She made sure not to look at Fillmore at all. She didn¡¯t want to have an awkward moment with the man that she hated. She tried her best not to ask him a question.

¡°We are not together.¡± Fillmore whispered.  
¡°I got it when I was in the car Fillmore.¡± Ingrid said half-heartedly.

¡°I¡¯m telling the truth.¡± He firmly said.

¡°Okay.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°God Ingrid would you just believe me¡± Fillmore said frustrated.

¡°No.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°Why not¡± He asked.

¡°Well let¡¯s see. You kept something from me. You cheated on me. And not to mention you slept with HER¡± Ingrid exclaimed.

Fillmore stayed silent. Ingrid sighed.

¡°I don¡¯t care. I¡¯m going home and I can just start my life again. Away from this hell.¡± Ingrid said.

¡°You are not going home. Captain¡¯s orders.¡± Fillmore said.

¡°Is Vallejo trying to send me to an early grave¡± Ingrid whispered to herself.

The next few moments were filled with glares and just staring at other objects. Ingrid trying not to let go of the one thing that made her sane. Fillmore trying to not yell. Trying to keep his mouth shut. It was like Fillmore didn¡¯t want to embarrass himself. After an hour or so Ingrid fell asleep.

Why should I tell her. She wouldn¡¯t listen to me anyways. At least not after what happened. It was my fault.

Fillmore shook his head. He just laid those thoughts to rest. Not wanting to let go of one thing that was making not go off the deep end. He sighed. He looked at Ingrid¡¯s peaceful face. He just watched her. He watched her the whole night away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ingird woke up to the sunlight shining down on her face through the window. She opened her eyes as slow as possible hoping that everything that happened was a dream. As her eyes opened fully she saw Fillmore drifting to sleep.

_God---. Why me? Why does god hate me?_

She looked around trying to prevent herself from screaming her lungs out. She heard the door open.

"Hey Fillmore I'll watch her for a while." Someone said.

Fillmore got up and walked out. Ingrid turned and saw that it was Anza. Ingrid smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Is Vallejo trying to send me to an early grave?" Ingrid asked.

"I don't know. I mean that's what you and Fillmore tried to do ten years ago." He said.

"And he still holds a grudge. That's plain dirty. Aren't captians supposed to be about codes and no emotions?" Ingird asked desperatly.

"Well not Vallejo." Anza said.

Ingrid snorted. "So what changed?"

"Well you know about me and Karen. O'Farrell got married." Joseph said.

"What!" Ingrid exclaimed in disbelief.

"Love always finds a way." He said laughing at her outburst.

Ingrid scoffed in disagreement. "Love is evil."

"Just wait. And Vallejo has a wife and two kids. His kids are 2 and 4." He said.

"Wow. Vallejo actually has a family. And here I thought he was going to die single." Ingrid said.

"Well we all know that what we want isn't always what we get." Anza said.

"Yeah." Ingrid said.

Joseph and Ingird started to talk about random things and about his and Karen's wedding. From time to time there would be people that wanted to wish her well. And Ingrid's sister called. Vallejo and the others came. Another happy reunion. Vallejo glared at Ingrid's comment about him dying single. And him and the others laughed about Vallejo putting her in an early grave. Anza switched places with O'Farrell.

"So. I heard that you got married." Ingrid said.

"Yeah. One year ago." he said.

"Jeez and in middle school you used to freak everyone out." Ingrid said laughing.

"Can we not talk about that incident please." He said blushing.

Ingrid cracked up. The louder she laughed the redder he got. Soon she stopped.

"I'm sorry it was just so funny." Ingrid said wiping that tears of laughter away.

"Oh yeah. Ha ha. Very funny." O'Farrell said still trying to recover from Ingrid's outburst.

Ingrid smiled. Then the door opened. It was Fillmore. He looked horrified.

"What is it Fillmore?" O'Farrell asked.

"It's Penny. She's stalking me." He said.

_Okay that's proof that they are not together. Is she that desperate?_

"How do you know?" O'Farrell asked getting out of his seat looking out the window.

"I just saw out there when I got out of my car and she sent me a letter with a letter with a fuckin lock of her hair!" Fillmore said freaked out.

"Damn she must be desperate." Ingrid said.

Fillmore glared at her. "Not funny."

Ingrid put her hands up telling her she meant no harm.

"That's all she did?" O'Farrell asked.

"No. It's been like this for months!" Fillmore exclaimed sitting down in the chair next to Ingrid.

"Restraining order?" Ingrid asked.

"Tried. Not working." He said.

"Did you try to have her arrested for harrasment?"

"Uh-huh. She got out."

"Geez. She's obsessed. I won't be suprised if she has a shrine in her closet for you."

"Don't put that image in my head Ingrid."

"Sorry not helping."

"Okay. What else has she done?" O'Farrell asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

"She sent nasty pictures."

"Okay did not need to know that."

"Ingrid! Well I'm out. I'll talk to Vallejo about it. You just lay low." O'Farrell said as he walked out of the door trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"Not funny!" Fillmore yelled after O'Farrell shut the door.

FIllmore groaned and put his head on the railing of the bed. He then proceeded to hit his head over and oever again. Ingrid tried not to laugh. Ingrid tapped him on the shoulder hesitantly. He looked up. A red spot was forming on his forehead. Then Ingrid cracked. She clutched her sides. Tears of laughter once again falling. Then she felt a sharp pain. She took in a sharp breath and clutched her wound.

"You okay?" Fillmore asked noticing her actions.

"Yeah just fine. Even laughing hurts." Ingrid said taking in deep breaths. "But at least I'm not in your situation."

"Do you need to remind me?" He asked.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Ingrid said trying to hide her smile.

FIllmore groaned and put his head in his hands. Ingrid chuckled. Fillmore shook his head.

"I'm going to go insane." He said.

"Oh come on. At least you aren't being hunted down and killed." She said.

Fillmore stayed silent.

"And Vallejo couldn't lose his best officer." Ingrid said.

Fillmore slowly lifted his head. "Say that again?"

"Don't push it Fillmore." She said.

Fillmore smiled. "Couldn't help but try."

"Uh-huh riiiight." Ingrid said.

"So how's work?" Fillmore asked.

"It's okay. Boss and everyone else keeps on telling me that I needed a vacation."

Fillmore nodded. He looked out the window.

"So how's your life?" Ingrid asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"Well it was better than it is now. You know with Penny and all."

"Of course. Of course."

"So any boyfriend?"

"No too busy. How about you? Any girlfriend?"

"No. Not unless you count Penny." Fillmore shuddered.

Ingrid laughed. Fillmore smiled.

"About what happened in the past..."

"Leave it. It's in the past." Ingrid said.

FIllmore nodded.

_She wants me to leave it? I can't and I don't think she can too..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
